Highschool Never Ends
Part of the Songfic Series OA is Bowling for Soup. This is the first songfic I've re-written the lyrics too, so please keep an open mind! About Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, sandpaw, Dustpaw...you know, the cats from Into the Wild. Anyways, enjoy. Highschool Never Ends 6 moons, ya think for sure That's all you have, to endure. "6 more moons of this..." Graypaw meows sleepily as he and Firepaw and Ravenpaw all hunkered down in their nests after the hard day of training. "I know..." grumbles Firepaw. "Well at leats we'll get our names..." mutters Ravenpaw, already half asleep. "Yeah, well we have to put up with them," growls Graypaw.﻿ All the total ***** All the stuck up chicks So superficial, so immature... Dustpaw and Sandpaw.. Sandpaw and Dustpaw... "Talking about how terrible you were today, ''losers?" sneers Dustpaw. "Talking about how bad you were." hisses Graypaw. "We aren't bad enough to be training with kittypets." sniffs Sandpaw. They padded off to the back of the den as if sleeping with the other apprentices would make them kittypet-lovers too. "6 more moons..." muttered Graypaw darkly. "6 more moons..." Firepaw and Ravenpaw echoed wistfully. ''Then when, you get your name "Firepaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Fireheart. ThunderClan honors your honor and bravery." Fireheart dipped his head and respectfully licked Bluestar's shoulder. The newly named Graystripe stood beside him, beaming. Ravenpaw should be here... The thought was on both new warriors minds. But he wasn't, he had run away to the barn with Barley. Still, getting their warrior names was great for both cats. No more jerky, immature denmates, no more yelling Tigerclaw, no more scary older warriors....everything would be much better! You take a look around and you say 'Hey wait!' This is the same as where I just came from! The next morning Graystripe and Fireheart were aroused to Tigerclaw's furious yowling. They scrambled out of the den. "Do I have to shake you awake to serve your Clan?" growled the deputy. Stunned, the Clans two newest warriors shook their heads. "Lazybones," hisses Dustpaw who was standing beside the massive warrior. "Kittypets," taunted Sandpaw viciously from his other side. Whitestorm, Sandpaw's mentor spoke from behind his apprentice, "I never thought I'd see the day where warriors had to be dragged out of their dens for a patrol." Graystripe and Fireheart exchanged wary glances. I thought it was over... Aw, that's just great. "I thought all that suck stuff about aprenticeship was supposed to be over!" complained Graystripe. "I know, this isn't the great warror life I thought it would be." replied Fireheart sulkily. "The whole Clan is just like the apprentice den, just bigger and with more annoying cats and stupi problems and gossip!" moans Graystripe. The whole dang Clan is just as obsessed With who's the best dressed "Did you see Frostfur this morning?" Sandpaw hissed to Dustpaw during training. "I know! Burrs in her pelt." he snorted back. "She looked like a hedgehog!" And who's having sex. "I think Graystripe's seeing this cat from another Clan." Fireheart told Ravenpaw. He had snuck out of ThunderClan for the day to see his old friend and confide in him his secret fears about his other friend. "Why?" Ravenpaw said, toying with a rat that had practiucally jumped in his claws. "He sneaks off all the time, his nests stinks of fox dung, and he's so distracted and moody all the time..." said Fireheart listing several things off the top of his head. "Maybe," said Ravenpaw absentmindedly. "Hey, you want this rat..?" Who's got the money, Who gets the honeys. "Have you seen Brindleface and Frostfur fighting over Whitestorm?" snorted Willowpelt to Mousefur. "I know," the brown warrior replied, "All the other toms are probably wondering how she does it." The two she-cats, despite their age, bursted into giggles. "Ready for a patrol?" Whitestorm's meow sounded above them. "I'm good," chortled Mousefur. "Ready," meowed Willowpelt, chocking back her giggles. Who's kinda cute "I looooove Spottedleaf." Firepaw announced one day over breakfast. Ravenpaw spit out his mouthful of thrush. "Dude, she's really cute,. but a medicine cat? No wqay!" purred Graypaw. "I think she's dreamy." responded Firepaw, staring at the medicine den. And who's just a mess. "Has anyone seen Bluestar?" The meow was muttered all throughout camp, even by the warriors who didn't even care. Graypaw sat hunched over by the still mat of golden fur. "I can't believe he's gone..." he whispered, eyes glassy. "He'll be in the stars tonight." meowed Ravenpaw sadly. "Lionheart was a great warrior." Firepaw said somberly. And you still don't have the right look "Kittypet." "Soft-fur." "Collar-wearer." Rusty walked into camp, looking around, wondering if he would ever fit into this new place. He doubted cats would ever see anything but soft eyes and two-leg scented fur. And you don't have the right friends "Look, here come the three." snorted Sandpaw. "I just feel bad for their mothers." Speckletail sighed. "They all like kittypets..." muttered Darkstripe. "Firepaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw!" Bluestar called to the three apprentices who had just entered the camp. "Can you come over here? I need to speak to you...." Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends.. "Nothing ever changes!" complained Graystripe. "Except different cats..." "And different battles, denmates, ceremonies, deaths, births, names, faces, trends.." meowed Fireheart, whiskers twitching. "Fine," huffed Graystripe. "But take Spottedleaf for instance. You loved her and when she was around, tortoishell fur was all the blaze. Now everyone loves ginger fur and you're in love with Sandstorm! Nothing changes!" Fireheart's whiskers went still. "Who told you that?" Behind him Cinderpaw motioned wildly with her tail. "No one," said Graystripe, his whiskers twitching. Apprenticeship never ends! "Sure, whatever," muttered Fireheart. "Always the same since apprenticeship..." growled Graystripe. Check out the popular kids, Darkstripe and Tigerstar shoved past Fireheart and Graystripe. The two friends stopped and watched through narrowed eyes as the two older warrriors. "Why does everyone love them so much..." muttered Fireheart. "One day," whispered Graystripe, yellow eyes intent, "They're gonna wake up with slugs in their bed." You'll never guess what Tigerclaw did! "I'm telling you, Tigerclaw killed Redtail!" wailed Ravenpaw. "And we believe you!" Firepaw assured him, glancing at Graypaw who was looking doubtful. Ravenpaw also saw the look and hissed. "He did, he really did." And how did Bluestar loose all that weight? And Goldenflower had kits so I guess Redtail's straight. And the only thing that matters Is climbing up that social ladder Tigerclaw paced around the training hollow, staring at the five apprentices. "The only thing that matters in your lives, is getting more powerful." he hissed. "Apprentice to warrior, warrior to senior warrior, senior warrior to elder, elder to starClan warrior. If any of you are so lucky, you could become a deputy or leader. But I don't have high hopes." The younger cats stared at him, Dustpaw hungrily, Sandpaw admiringly, Ravenpaw in fear, and Firepaw and Graypaw rolled their eyes. Still care about your hair and the car you drive Doesn't matter if your 15 or 35. Cinderpaw padded over to Brackenpaw and they started to groom eachothers pelts. "Hey, look!" the gray apprentice giggled. Brackenpaw looked. "What?" "The elders are sharing tongues!" Cinderpaw snorted. "They look ridiculous!" Brackenpaw shrugs. "I guess even old cats want to look good." Spottedleaf, she's the prom queen Spottedleaf smeared a marigold poultice on Yellowfang's pelt. "Hey, look." the older cat meowed in amusement. The pretty tortoiseshell medicine cat turned to see Ravenpaw staring at her. The black apprentice quickly turned away when he saw her looking and padded away. Spottedleaf turned back to her paitent. "So?" "Haven't you noticed all the toms n the clan staring at you?" "I don't care." meowed Spottedleaf even though her ears had flattened a little, "Now, if this comes off, come see me in my den..." Longtail, captain of the chess team Graystripe, the clown Darkstripe, the quarterback Seen it all before, '' ''I want my money back! "You expect a big difference asnd then POW! You get your name! And 'nothing will ever be the same again'!!!! And you feel so great and everything is different-not. If you look aorund, you'll see the entire Clan, no, the entire forest squabbeling and gssiping like the apprentices do. And if you look even closer, you'll see the familiar signs that nobody cares whether you're a warrior now or a squirrel." "Thanks Yellowfang." muttered Graypaw. "Yeah, thanks for the pick-up." mumbled Fireheart. "It's what I do," meowed Yellowfang. "No, about my fleas..." The whole dang Clan is just as obsessed With who's the best dressed And who's having kits. Who's in the club And who's on the drugs And who's throwing up before they digest. And you still don't have the right look And you don't have the right friends. And you still listen to the same **** you did back then... "Today, we will invite other apprentices form other Clans to come and play games and contend with them." Tigerclaw said. "Really?!" meowed the three apprentices at once. Other apprentices! Contests! Was Tigerclaw a good cat that was just kept way down by this tough exterior? "No." meowed the dark tabby with a satisfied grin. "But you will ''be running around the ThunderClan borders, rescenting them and getting some excersize. Now go!" "Today, we will be attacking ShadowClan." Tigerclaw, now deputy, said. "Really?!" meowed Fireheart and Graystripe. A battle! Attacking ShadowClan! Was Tigerclaw really just a good cat that was kept down by this tough exterior? "No." meowed the dark tabby with a satisfied smile. "But you ''will ''be running around the entire territory hunting only red-furred squirrels. The one with the most gets to eat tonight. Now go!" 'Apprenticeship never ends!' "I hate him." muttered Fireheart. "Well look on the bright side," Graystripe meowed mournfully, "Neither of us caught anything so its fair." "I hate ''you." Fireheart mumbled, but not in the same vindictive spirit. "Are there even such things are red-furred squirrels?" wondered Graystripe. "If there are, they definately don't live around here." "True that. Hey, can you pass me the cobweb again? My paw started to bleed some more..." The whole dang Clan is just as obsessed With who's the best dressed And who's having kits. "Featherkit and Stormkit?" "That's what he named them." "Graystripe and Silverstream?!?!?" "Kits...." Who's got the money Who gets the honeys. Who's kinda cute "Isn't Cloudpaw the cutest?" Brightpaw giggled. "Excuse me, I need to go get sick..." muttered Thornpaw, getting up. Swiftpaw pulled him back down. "What about me, I'm cute." he said, grinnng arrogently. "Is it wrong to be in love with my mentor?" asked Fernpaw dreamily. Everyone else shut up and stared at her. "I mean, you know, hypotheticaly." she meowed, ears flattening in embarrassment. "YES!!!!!!" ''the others all shouted at once. 'And who's just a mess. ''' "Has anyone seen Brightpaw?" meowed Cloudtail in a rush, blue eyes distressed. Fireheart admired his nephew's determination to not use the ginger apprentice's new name. "She's in the medicine den." "Thanks!" he rushed off. And I still don't have the right look And I still have the same three friends! And I'm pretty much, the same as I was back then... Apprenticeship never ends! "What're we going to do?" Cinderpaw asked, huge blue eyes shining. Fireheart couldn't answe,r he just looked at her. Across the clearing, Brackenpaw and Graystripe were padding over. Sandpaw was eating a thrush by the tree stump with Dustpaw. Ravenpaw would probably be hunting a rat at the barn now. He looked back at Cinderpaw again. She didn't know the things she would have to do. The adventures she'd have. Her world was just beginning to be open to her. His already was. It was her turn to be the apprentice now, to learn the ways of the warrior. But she could probably teach him things too that he didn't know. You could never stop learning. "Let's explore the territory." he finally meowed. And they scampered off into the new day. Apprenticeship never ends! Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics